


The Mist Fades

by leovaldez12345



Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez12345/pseuds/leovaldez12345





	The Mist Fades

“Stop! Stop! Everyone! Put the Cheese Whiz down!” Chiron yells commandingly. The Rec Room is in chaos. Yelling, arguing, and crying (the latter coming mostly from Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter) making the room seem louder than I thought possible. Trying to get everybody’s attention, Percy screams, “Everyone! Listen we have a big problem, so if everybody would just calm down Chiron could tell you what’s going on.” After a few minutes, everyone stops attacking one another, and starts talking about what the problem might be. Seething, I say, “Quiet. If you stop talking and just listen you will find out.”  
I had seen the fright on some of the mortals’ faces. I had asked a woman what was wrong. She said that she could see creatures, abnormal creatures. I asked other people in the area and got similar responses. I then noticed that there were a few people who just continued about their day; as if the monsters weren’t freaking them out; as if they were used to seeing them. Clear-Sighted Mortals. They must be. I could see some people helping the frightened mortals. They might have been clear-sighted or they could have just been immensely brave. Either way, I let them continue helping people. I approached a woman who was crouched on the ground next to an elderly woman. The elderly woman seemed to have fainted. The younger woman looked worried, like she wanted to help the elder, but didn’t know what she could do. After calming her down, I asked the younger woman what had happened. She replied with, “I took my grandma out for lunch because I haven’t seen her in a while, and we were on our way back to her home. While I was talking animatedly with her, she started acting scared and looked like she was going to faint. I asked her what was wrong. She said that a giant black dog that had red eyes was bounding towards us. I looked back and saw that she was correct, a hellhound was running towards us, and it seemed to want to play. By the time that I turned back to my grandma, she had started falling, having fainted when the hellhound got too close for her to handle. I want to help her but I don’t know what to do!” she busted out into tears. I tried to comfort her, saying that her grandma would be fine. I asked her what her name was in an attempt to distract her. She said that her name was Crystal. I proceeded to ask her to tell me about her life. She told me that it didn’t matter, and that we needed to help her grandma. I told her that to be able to help her grandma, she needed to calm down. I then remembered something she had said in her explanation, “Wait, how did you know that the giant black dog was a hellhound?”


End file.
